Phantom Takeover
by Midnyght Saber
Summary: Finally given enough power, Phantom begins to take over Danny's body, turning him into something more than just human. Upon taking control, Phantom fuses with Fenton, creating a pure hybrid, bred of the true union of life and death.
1. First Retaliations

**Disclaimer:**_ Danny Phantom _and all related characters and information are the property of Butch Hartman and Viacom International Inc. "What If" is the property of Creed and Wind-Up Records, which is distributed by Sony BMG.

* * *

Danny settled to the ground as Sam tightened the cap on the Thermos, the final ghost of the night secured. Transforming back to his human form, the trio began walking out of the park, Tucker and Sam a short distance ahead.

"Aaah!" Danny screamed, dropping to his knees, a hand clutching his chest.

Sam was at his side instantly, a soothing hand running over his back.

"Danny, dude, are you alright?" Tucker asked, kneeling next to his best friend.

"My…chest…" he sputtered, "on…fire." Eyes shut tight against another wave of pain, and he collapsed a little further, the roots of his hair starting to bleed over to white.

Both Sam and Tucker stepped back, watching as Danny's body relaxed, shocked at the evident glow behind his lidded eyes.

A frown marred the youth's face as his eyes opened, shadowed by furled eyebrows, glaring at his two long-time friends with a look of sheer disdain. "He is mine to control," Danny spoke, his voice strangely deep and echoing.

Taking a tentative step forward, Sam rested a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, what's happening to you?"

A brief flash of light blinded her and Tucker, but as their vision finally began to clear, Danny was once more lying prone on the ground.

**Can't find the rhyme in all my reasons**

**Lost sense of time in all seasons**

"What the heck was _that_ all about?" Tucker asked as he helped Danny into a sitting position. As Danny opened his mouth to respond, his body fell limp once more and he collapsed into his friend's arms. "Man, are you alright?"

**I feel I've been beaten down**

**By the words of men who have no grounds**

Danny's eyes turned to Sam, extreme pain evident in his crystalline blue orbs. "Help me…home?" he asked softly.

Without answering him, she hooked an arm under his, helping him to his feet, and turned to Tucker, intent on telling him to get Danny's other side. Tucker, however, had just answered his cell phone.

Hanging up, a look of disappointment and hurt crossed the techno-geek's features. "Mom needs me home now. I'm sorry to the both of you." Turning, he bolted for the exit, and Sam could tell by the fact that he was tearing off at full tilt just how much trouble he'd gotten into for being out so late.

Danny leaned shakily against Sam for support, and he turned his head to look at her. "Need to…get home…and…get…some rest."

The two began moving, Danny's condition slowing them down considerably. To Sam, it was almost as if someone had weighed Danny's shoes down with lead.

"Some way to end a Saturday, huh?" Sam asked lightheartedly, trying to cheer up her friend.

He answered her with one of his classic lopsided grins, his arm clutching tightly to her shoulder.

"Any idea what's wrong with you?"

"Not…a clue."

"And that…whatever it was that took over your body back there?"

With some effort, Danny shook his head.

As the Fenton house came into view some time later, Danny muttered a quick question to Sam. "How are we…supposed to…explain…this to…my parents?"

Sam nudged his hand off of her shoulder, her own sliding down to latch on around his waist. A blush ran to their cheeks as Danny's hand came to rest on the bare skin exposed just above her skirt.

Danny's parents looked up as the front door opened, seeing their son leaning tenderly against his friend, the youth's arms wrapped around each other.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Sam chimed.

"Hey," Danny added, his voice hiding the pain and weakness we was experiencing. "Sam decided she wanted to walk me home." Heading upstairs with Sam, he caught the barest hint of his mother's voice, managing only to clearly hear, "…so cute together."

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as they collapsed onto his bed, and Danny slowly kicked off his shoes. Looking at Sam, he smiled as she pulled his covers up to his chest, tucking the soft cotton around him gently.

Leaning over, she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, one that sent both their faces into the red, and she sat down beside him as she pulled away. "I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you're doing, alright?"

Danny's eyes drifted partially shut before he forced himself to stay awake just a bit longer. "My window…is unlocked…if my parents…don't answer the door."

She nodded, slowly rising to her feet.

"Sam…" he started, "why…did you…?" He pointed to his cheek, unable to speak through his exhaustion.

As she headed for the door, she called over her shoulder, "You know why."

**I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom**

**When your axe has cut the roots that feed them**

As Sam closed the door behind her, the room went dark, the cloudy skies blocking out the moonlight.

_It won't be long, human. You're weakening under my control, and soon, you'll be unable to fight me._

Danny's eyes shot open. "Who are you?"

_Let's just say I'm an old acquaintance of yours, someone who will soon control you._

Shuddering, Danny knew that the voice was familiar, but was unable to place it. Slowly sliding his hands over his ears, he hoped to block out the voice.

_That will do you no good, mortal, for I am inside your head and I will never let you escape._

**Forked tongues in bitter mouths**

**Can drive a man to bleed from inside out**

Danny felt the blood in his veins turn cold as ice as the realization of who his attacker was sunk in. The voice he'd recognized had been his own, altered by the echo it attained when he was in ghost form.

His Phantom half was beginning to destroy him.

_So…you aren't as dense as everyone likes to think. Well, congratulations on figuring out who I am, but you'd best get to sleep. Tomorrow is another day, human._

With the little strength he had remaining, Danny fought to remain awake, fearing what would happen to him if he lapsed into unconsciousness. Exhaustion soon claimed its victim, the youth succumbing to the welcoming embrace of sleep.

- - - - -

Danny's eyes slid open at the sound of knocking, and his features brightened as his vision cleared, finding Sam at his window. He smiled and raised his hand slightly, motioning for her to come in.

Sliding the window open, Sam jumped from the windowsill onto his carpeted floor. She'd barely had a chance to say hello when she found herself pinned against the wall, Danny's arms wrapped around her, his face nestled deeply into her hair. "Danny, what are you doing?!"

He smiled as he pulled away, the eyes watching her switching from blue to green. "What do you think I'm doing, Samantha? If the human fool can't bear to tell you the truth, why shouldn't I?"

She watched, frightened, as Danny's eyes began flashing wildly between their two colors, finally settling on blue after a few moments.

"Sam…Phantom…taking over…can't control…" His words were cut off as his head snapped violently to the side, his body shuddering with the internal battle.

The goth attempted to wriggle free of the halfa's grip, but rather than escaping, she found Danny's lips on her own, pressing hungrily against hers. His ministrations soon had her relaxing into his grip, returning the kiss with fervor.

**What if you did?**

**What if you lied?**

**What if I avenge?**

**What if eye for an eye?**

Finally gaining enough control over her emotions, Sam managed to pull away, staring into the shimmering green eyes of Danny Phantom as she gasped for air. "What do you want with Danny?" she asked quietly. "What is it that you're looking to accomplish, Phantom?"

"Simple – total control of my own faculties." He smiled as he nuzzled into her neck. "It's good to see that you return his hidden feelings. The worry has plagued him for quite a while, his concern about possibly shattering your friendship."

Sam took a moment to gather her thoughts, suddenly aware that her own harbored fears had been removed in that same instant. "What do you mean by control?"

"His will has kept my powers caged since our bonding during the accident. Only now, as I have gained my own strength back, can I even make my true presence known."

"And what if you do gain this control? What becomes of him?"

"If what I believe is true, he becomes something beyond human, as I also become something beyond ghost."

Sam considered this fact for a moment before looking Phantom in the eyes once more. "Could I speak with Danny for a moment?"

"As long as he does not attempt to claim control from me, I will let him speak with you," Phantom answered, bowing his head. Luminescent eyes became normal, white hair darkening to black, and Danny raised his head.

"Sam, I have to fight him. He's a ghost. What if he's lying about…?" He found himself silenced by the soft press of her fingers against his lips.

"Danny, listen to me. I know this sounds like it's not me, but maybe Phantom is right. Maybe there is something more than just what you are now. You've said it yourself how many times that you have to contain your darker side because of your nature?"

He looked at her, sapphire eyes glassy. "Sam, I can't just give into his demands. He wants me to sacrifice myself to him, to his control. What have I already suffered for the weakness of being ghost? How many times have I been manipulated because of this dual nature?"

"And he said that he would be more than a ghost in this." Sam slinked her arms around his neck gently, "But is what he said true? Did he…because you…?"

Danny nodded softly, blushing. "I do…love you. I always have, Sam." He could see in her eyes how grateful she was for his honesty.

"Even if he does have control over his powers, you're still there, aren't you?" Sam asked, returning to the previous conversation.

Danny nodded, but his eyes filled with sorrow. "I can't just let him take over, Sam. He can't take my life from me. I want…I want to be with you…but not through him. I want my own life."

"Then why not see if there is something to what he's saying? Maybe he's right. Maybe there's something if you two would just stop…"

"I'm not going to let him turn me into his…" Danny's voice drifted off, his hands shuddering slightly as Phantom exerted his consciousness over Danny's. "So, Samantha, what of it?"

"Call me Sam, Phantom. And I can't reason with him. He fears you are too much like the ghosts he fights. He sees only a search for dominion in your offer." Sam brushed her lips against his, knowing Danny had felt the tender caress as well. "I can do nothing to help you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I only have to show him that I don't mean what he sees in me. I need to be able to bind our forms, but I can't concentrate on that if he keeps fighting for control." Phantom turned from her for a moment, sighing audibly. "I don't want to have to weaken him like I did last night, but he is strong in mind. He has a lot of resolve, and it is something I need to break, one way or another, if this is to be at all possible." He brushed his lips against hers before pulling her in for a passionate kiss, feeding off of his and Danny's desire for the young girl, his own attraction part of the dual consciousness that the accident had forged. "Thank you for your help, Sam."

She only smiled as she climbed out of the window, slowly descending the ladder before heading for home.

**I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine**

**Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind**

_Phantom, this isn't fair. This is _my_ life you're messing with, not yours!_

"Wrong. You and your little lab accident cost me my own existence. This has become _our_ life."

_But what about Sam?_

"What about her? You love her, don't you? Don't you want to be with her?"

_Well, yeah, but you lied to her!_

"How?"

_You want to control me for good, not bind our forms!_

"If you stopped fighting me and just accepted this for what it really is, it would be different. The binding is all that I seek."

**Human pride sings a vengeful song**

**Inspired by the times you've been walked on**

_Look, I'm sorry about the accident, but you can't hold that against me. It wasn't my fault!_

"There's no going back, though. This is what we have become."

_What about the Ghost Catcher?_

"That's no good. I'm wanted destroyed by practically everyone in the Zone because of what you've used my powers for."

_How the heck did I abuse you?_

**My stage is shared by many millions**

**Who lift their hands up high because they feel this**

"You used my powers for your own gain."

_I was protecting the people that I care about!_

"Not from a ghost's point of view. That Portal was the only reason that the accident happened, and it released the ghosts that you keep having to fight."

_Fine! Whatever! So we're stuck like this! What is it that you propose we do about it?!_

**We are one, we are strong**

**The more you hold us down, the more we press on**

"Give up the fight."

_And how does that do anything at all for me? I lose myself to your greed!_

"Well, take into consideration what I've been theorizing about for the longest – if a ghost and a human are perfectly fused…"

_Weren't we fused when the accident happened?_

"No. Complete fusion is something beyond the accidental link we created. For example, I figure that it would include the use of ghost powers in full human form."

_Have it._

"Not when it comes to shielding and energy blasts."

_Okay. Continue._

"If I'm right, then a human doesn't have to fear physical injury because of the ghost's invulnerability, and anti-ghost weaponry won't affect humans, so it wouldn't hurt the ghost."

_And I need to do what, exactly?_

"Give up control of this body long enough for me to bind us."

**I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind**

'**Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life**

_No way in hell, Phantom!! You get too much out of the deal!_

"What do I get besides the loss of the ghost form that I got stuck with because of you?"

_And what about my social life? I'm already seen as some freak because of my parents' job, so that would just have them looking at me like the mutating thing I am._

"If they can't accept, they shouldn't matter anyway. And what social life are you talking about?"

_Hey! I beg to differ on that!_

"Why?"

_I have friends. Besides, it's not like you don't already know how much I'm picked on._

**So I'll just ask one question**

**A lonely, simple question**

**I'll just ask one question**

**What if?**

**What if?**

**What if?**

**What if?**

**What if I…**

"Do you realize how much you…we could do to them in return for all that?"

_I thought Poindexter would have been enough to rule out revenge schemes!_

"I meant standing up to Dash and his lackeys, not using our powers like Vlad does. Just give me control and I'll show you what I mean. Stop fighting me, and we'll see where this takes us."

**What if you did?**

**What if you lied?**

**What if I avenge?**

**What if eye for an eye?  
What if your word could be judged like a crime?**

_I don't believe you!_


	2. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom _and all related characters and information are the property of Butch Hartman and Viacom International Inc. "Master of Puppets" is the property of Metallica and Elektra Records, which is owned by Warner Music Group.

* * *

**End of passion play**

**Crumbling away**

**I'm your source of self-destruction**

"There's only one choice besides giving into me, Danny."

_Yeah, fighting you, I know._

"No, Danny. Either succumb to me or die. I won't let you take this from me any longer."

_I can fight._

**Veins that pump with fear**

**Sucking darkness clear**

**Leading on your death's construction**

"No, I can destroy you completely and no one would really be the wiser."

_Sam would know._

"I'm only interested in her for the sake of getting you under control. I'm beyond your petty emotions."

_Liar. I know that you feel something for the humans, even if you feel that we're beneath you._

**Taste me, you will see**

**More is all you need**

**You're dedicated to**

**How I'm killing you**

"Alright, you've left me no other choice, Danny. I tried to reason with you." With that, Phantom leaned back, allowing himself to hover about two feet off of the floor.

_What do you think you're doing?_

Ectoplasmic energy began to gather around Phantom's hands, slowly coursing over his entire body.

**Come crawling faster**

**Obey your master**

**Your life burns faster**

**Obey your master**

**Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings**

**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**

**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**

**Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream**

**Master! Master!**

_What did you do to me?_

"That was just a taste of what I can do to get you to submit, mortal. Keep fighting me and you'll discover the true extent of pain before you die."

A light tapping came from the door. "Danny, it's almost dinner time," Jazz called.

_Smooth move, Phantom, but whatever you just did has me just as weak as last night, so going downstairs for dinner is out of the question. How are you going to explain the hair and the eyes to my parents without them realizing you're really a ghost controlling their son?_

"Easy, Danny," Phantom whispered. "I can make myself appear normal at will."

_Not if I don't want you to, and as the case stands, I don't._

"Danny, is it alright for me to come in?" Jazz asked. "I want to talk to you."

Phantom walked over to the door and opened it, going invisible as he did so.

Jazz entered the room, failing to find her brother in the darkness, and she closed the door behind her. "Danny, I need to talk to you about…I need to talk to you about your powers."

"You know?"

"For a while now, actually," she answered.

"When did you find out?" he asked, returning to the visible plane while remaining in the shadows.

"During the week that Spectra was at the school. Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not," he replied, stepping out of the smothering darkness of his room into a small shaft of light cast by the street lamps outside.

"Are your powers acting up?" Jazz asked calmly.

"You could say that," he answered as they both sat down on his bed. "Jazmine, in a situation…"

"Why are you calling me that?"

Phantom looked up at her, puzzled. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Jazz nodded. "It's just that you usually call me Jazz. No matter. What was your question?"

"In a life or death situation, what is the reasonable choice for someone to make? You know, you control the factors that can either kill you or let you live, so what choice does a person normally make?"

Resting her chin in her hands, Jazz thought about that question a moment, wondering and worrying why it would come up with her brother. "Well, humans tend to bear a fear of death, and if they can control the outcome, they would naturally chose to live." She turned to look at her brother. "Why do you need to know?"

_Out of the pan and into the fire. Nice move, Phantom. What do you expect out of my sister?_

"Shut the hell up, human."

Jazz wheeled on her brother. "What did you just say?"

_Smooth move, dimwit._

"I told your brother to shut up."

Jazz blinked. "But you're…Oh," she said, the truth dawning on her.

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You and Danny share a body, but your consciousness and thought processes are different, since there are two people, per se, sharing the same physical body. I'd actually wondered about that for a while."

"I guess you could say it works like that. Anyway, I've given Danny the option of succumbing to me long enough to try to forge a more stable link between our forms, but rather than take his chances with someone he views as just as untrustworthy as the ghosts he fights through me, he's challenging me. The only outcome of his continued resistance is death because of the means by which I'm able to keep him…at bay."

Jazz shifted, the situation taking on a seriously uncomfortable overtone, and she watched, both confused and concerned, as Phantom raised a hand to his chest, flowing green ectoplasm coursing over his body.

**Needlework the way**

**Never you betray**

**Life of death becoming clearer**

**Pain monopoly**

**Ritual misery**

**Chop your breakfast on a mirror**

**Taste me, you will see**

**More is all you need**

**You're dedicated to**

**How I'm killing you**

**Come crawling faster**

**Obey your master**

**Your life burns faster**

**Obey your master**

"What are you doing?"

"Danny is fighting with me to gain control over this body. I need him to stop resisting me so that I can initiate this conversion, and if he continues to struggle, my only choice is to use my powers to weaken him. His will is far stronger than many would think, and he's keeping me from altering my appearance, even as subdued as I've made him."

Jazz was now quite obviously flustered, but valiantly attempted to keep her composure for the sake of her baby brother. "If he gives into your demands for control, what happens?"

_You're going to feed her the same garbage you gave Sam? She'll see right through that._

"Danny, it's not garbage," he said softly as he turned to Jazz. "If my thoughts are correct, we'd become a pure hybrid, untouchable by human and ghost weapons alike. I'm also under the impression that, due to the inherent immortality of ghosts, we won't be able to die."

"And you can't be injured in any way?"

Phantom bobbed his head. "I sincerely believe that."

"And you're sure that the end result is what you think it will be, this pure hybrid?"

Another nod. "Humans in the Ghost Zone cannot be touched, and ghosts cannot be harmed by mundane weapons. A full combination of those traits without the barrier we have should do such."

Jazz shook her head, trying to figure out what, if anything, she could do. "Well, I'll let Mom and Dad know that you're not hungry, and as for Danny…" she said, drifting.

_I'm listening._

"He's listening," Phantom relayed.

"He needs to see that you are different from those he deals with, and he should at least give this a chance. You are trying to do something for the betterment of both of you, even if it is a theoretical something. You'll never know if you don't trust each other and try." Hugging Phantom, she stood and left the room.

"See, Danny, even your sister thinks it's a good idea."

**Master**

**Master**

**Where's the dreams that I've been after?**

**Master**

**Master**

**Promised only lies**

**Laughter**

**Laughter**

**All I hear and see is laughter**

**Laughter**

**Laughter**

**Laughing at my cries**

_How do I know that I can trust you? You've spent the last couple of days attacking me, and you could have shown yourself sooner. Besides, Vlad has had his powers for twenty-some-odd years and he's never gone through this from what I've seen._

"Okay, one – Vlad got hit with a smaller dose of ectoplasm. Two – Vlad got hit with basal ectoplasm, the kind that makes up the ecto-terra of the Zone. You, on the other hand, got fused with an actual ghost. Three – I could only show myself once I'd reclaimed enough of my power to actually rise to the surface of our mind."

_And how did you do that?_

"The more you went into 'ghost mode', the more energy you fed to me. Why do you think that you discovered new powers the more you had to fight?"

_I was under the impression that I was getting stronger through experience._

"Shows you what happens when you assume things."

_You can't win, Phantom. I'm strong enough to stand against you._

"You are a stubborn fool, Danny. I show you that your best friend returns your affections, that your sister understands and accepts my theory, and yet you refuse to allow me to attempt this. What more do you need from me to show you I'm not like the others? Why do you mistreat me like this?" Bowing his head, a stronger surge of ectoplasm coursed over his body, penetrating into his core and attacking Danny.

_Part of the….OWWW!! Part of the…reason I can't…trust you…is…that you keep doing that to…to me. And how aren't you affected? You're a ghost!_

"All in the control, mortal."

**Hell is worth all that**

**Natural habitat**

**Just a rhyme without a reason**

**Never-ending maze**

**Drift on numbered days**

**Now your life is out of season**

**I will occupy**

**I will help you die**

**I will run through you**

**Now I rule you, too**

_I can't…just give in. I can't…_

"You can't keep fighting me. You're just Danny Fenton, a clumsy, unpopular fourteen-year-old boy. I, on the other hand…"

_Are a ghost with enough power and the sick determination to destroy whatever and whoever gets in your way._

"So, does that mean you've made your choice?" Phantom asked. "Will you give up this pointless fight?"

_Never, Phantom. This is _my_ life. I will live it on my own, not through you!_

"Then you can die for all I care."

**Come crawling faster**

**Obey your master**

**Your life burns faster**

**Obey your master**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

"Changed your mind yet, boy?"

**Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings**

**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**

**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**

**Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream**

**Master! Master!**

_So much…pain. Why…Phantom?_

"Because I choose to kill you slowly. I will draw out your tortured existence, let your life fade in stages. I will break you, and I will let you recover, and just when you believe that you have won, I will shatter you once more. I give you time to consider your fate and to rethink the choice that you have made, but do not take too long in coming to your decision because your time is running out."

_I…want…the pain…to…go away._

"For good?"

_Yes, I…Just…make it…go…away. I'm…so…tired._

"Will you succumb to my control until I can get this fusion figured out and test the theory?"

_Just…take away…my pain. Do…whatever…it takes._


	3. True Hybrid

**Disclaimer:**_ Danny Phantom_ and all related characters and information are the property of Butch Hartman and Viacom International Inc. "Down With The Sickness" is the property of Disturbed and Giant Records, which is owned by Warner Bros. Records, a subsidiary of Warner Music Group. For anyone who cares, the full version didn't fit with the storyline, so I'm using the radio edit of this song.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were walking up the school steps when Danny walked up behind them, and Sam smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears.

"How are you feeling, Danny?" she asked, noticing an unusual gleam in his blue eyes just before he leaned over and captured her lips with his own.

Tucker's eyes went wide as the two embraced, their eyes locking as their lips parted. Catching just the barest hint of whispered words, he could have sworn he'd heard Sam ask, "Is it over, Phantom?", but he dismissed it in favor of wondering what had happened over the weekend to finally get the two of them together. Walking into school, he kept a little ahead of them, only letting them catch up once he'd gotten to his locker.

They walked up, hand in hand, and spun the combinations on their locks.

Tucker looked away from his own locker towards the new couple. "So, what happened this weekend with you two? And what the heck was that Saturday night?"

"It was just a simple hiccup in my powers, Tuck. Nothing big."

"And you and Sam?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Sam blushed as she felt Danny's hand slide around her waist, pulling her into him, her head resting on his shoulder as she looked at Tucker. "It's really nothing, Tuck. Danny and I just…opened up about our feelings."

Tucker couldn't help the grin that nearly split his face in two, and he pumped his fists into the air. "Woohoo!" he screamed, and then dropped his tone to a near-whisper. "I guess Ember really wasn't that far from the truth."

"Fenton!" The morning's peace had just been shattered by Dash's scream.

Releasing Sam, Danny turned to the jock. "What do you want now, Dash?" he asked, and everyone in the hallways stopped and turned, the hybrid's voice dripping with hatred and malice.

Dash, naturally too dense to notice, approached Danny. "We lost the game Friday night. You know what that means for you, Fentonio?"

Before he'd been able to respond, Danny had been picked up by his shirt collar and flung against the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway.

**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing**

**Broken, your servant, I kneel**

"That's just the beginning of your punishment," Dash threatened as Danny fell to his knees, his hand reflexively going to where the sort spot should have been on the back of his head before he realized that there was no pain there in the first place.

Even with his head towards the ground and eyes closed, Sam and Tucker both noticed the brief flash of green behind his eyelids.

"Danny, no!" Sam yelled, only to find herself caught fast in the grip of one of Dash's jock friends, Tucker in a similar predicament.

"You ready to pay up, Fenton?"

**It seems what's left of my human side**

**Is slowly changing in me**

Dash laughed as Danny's hair began to roll over to white. "Would you look at that? Fenturd's so scared he…"

"Why would I fear you, pathetic human?" Danny asked as he stood. "Why should I fear that which cannot hurt me?" Many of the onlookers backed off, Danny's voice having grown deep and menacing, and those who hadn't moved did so when his eyes slid open, neon greens glaring daggers at his attacker.

**Looking at my own reflection**

**When suddenly it changes**

**Violently it changes**

Dash swung at Danny, and though everyone else thought that Dash had just somehow missed, Sam, Tucker and Dash knew otherwise. They'd seen clearly what had happened – Dash's fist had passed right through Danny's face.

No one was prepared for what happened next. With a feral growl, Danny's hand snapped forward, delivering a vicious twist to the collar of Dash's jacket, the sudden lack of oxygen dropping the school's star quarterback to his knees.

"I fear no one and nothing, especially not some brain-dead, ignorant waste of a life like you, someone who makes himself feel more important by disgracing those around him."

A collective gasp filled the hallway – Danny and Dash were now hovering nearly two feet off of the floor, Danny's lower limbs having morphed into a faded blue mist.

**Oh no, there is no turning back now**

**You've woken up the demon in me**

"Get this through that impossibly thick skull of yours, Dash. You. Don't. Control. Me." The words seethed through his lips like a vile poison, and Dash trembled under his gaze.

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**Open up your hate and let it flow into me**

The hate and animosity of his human half fueled his anger, strengthening him.

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**You mother, get up, come one, get down with the sickness**

**You fucker, get up, come one, get down with the sickness**

**Madness is the gift that has been given to me**

"What are you?" Dash finally managed to whisper, his voice cracking.

"Not what, Dash. Rather, you should be asking me _who_ I am."

Dash shuddered slightly before muttering out a near-silent query. "Who…are you?"

A sinister smile spread across his lips as the fear rose in the blonde's eyes. "I am Danny Phantom. Half ghost, half human, and your worst nightmares come to life."

It was at this time that Lancer decided to leave his office, automatically seeing the fight taking place in front of him. "The Pit and the Pendulum, Mr. Fenton! What is going on out here?"

At the sound of his vice principal's voice, Danny released Dash, the jock hitting the ground running. In a matter of seconds, only Sam, Tucker and Lancer remained in the hall with Danny.

**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**

**Don't try to deny what you feel**

His blood began to boil as the rage built within him, and a light green mist began to coalesce around Danny's hands as he faced his teacher, his feet touching the floor soundlessly. "The name is Danny _Phantom_, and I would suggest you learn it before you suffer the same humiliation as Dash."

Sam lunged forward, hands tightly holding his arm. "No, Danny! This isn't how you handle this! Talk to him!"

Danny pulled his arm free of her grip swiftly, glaring at her. "What good has talking ever done around him? What good can it ever do? He's just as blind to what really goes on as half the city."

**It seems that all that was good has died**

**And is decaying in me**

"Daniel Fenton, I…"

"My name is Danny Phantom!" Danny screamed, reeling on his teacher. "You really don't listen, do you?!" he shrieked, levitating over to Lancer as coils of ectoplasmic energy wrapped around the elder's body, raising him to Danny's eye level. "You don't care to listen to your students because you believe you know what has truly happened, yet you keep your eyes closed to all but those who would bring something to this school. The jocks get away with so much because you value their abilities over our academic performance, thinking them a guaranteed source of school recognition, and any who would dare defy the team suffer by your hand. By now, Dash should have been held back, assigned to summer school and pulled from the team until his grades improved, but I suffer because I choose to defy convention. The preps get by because their parents donate private funding to the school."

Danny looked into Lancer's eyes, his electric jades cutting into the man's soul. "I suffer by your hand for my own derision at the hands of others. You pass judgment because I am different rather than turn the hand of discipline towards those who truly deserve it."

Lancer found himself quivering under the unrelenting half-dead gaze of one of his own students, only to find himself suddenly on the floor as the hybrid released him, turning to the elder Fentons that had just barged into the school.

"Maddie, let's get this…Huh?!" Jack found himself starting at his son…or more precisely, a white-haired, green-eyed version of his son currently floating in mid-air.

"Well, Mom and Dad, it's good of you to join us," Danny mocked.

**It seems you're having some trouble**

**In dealing with these changes**

**Living with these changes**

**Oh no, the world is a scary place**

**Now that you've woken up the demon in me**

Immediately, both his parents pulled out small Fenton pistols and began firing away, the blobs of ectoplasm either missing Danny or passing harmlessly through him.

"I don't get it. If you're a ghost, you should have been vaporized by now!" Jack shouted over the whine of their guns.

Danny smiled, his actions mentally disarming both ghost hunters, who lowered their weapons. "One small problem with that idea, Dad – your guns are designed to work on ghosts, not pure-form human-ghost hybrids like myself."

"But…how?" Maddie asked, finger still on the trigger as she slowly raised her gun again.

"Someone who shall remain nameless forgot to switch the button on the Fenton Portal to 'On' before plugging it in, and then didn't bother to make sure that no one messed with it, allowing their son to walk into the Portal and activate it from the inside." He glared at his father. "And the machine geared up while he was _still inside_ of it."

"But…" Maddie stated flatly, "that should have killed you."

Danny looked at her. "It did. Halfway, at least."

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**Open up your hate and let it flow into me**

Jack suddenly pulled out another gun, firing off multiple rounds at his son, which Danny, at first, simply shielded from, soon opting to absorb the rounds instead.

When the power supply on the gun had finally run out, Jack looked up at his son fearfully, seeing the way the energy was coursing over his son's body, and Danny fired a concentrated beam of the collected energy at his father, the force of the impact knocking Jack into the courtyard of the school.

"Danny, you had no right…" his mother chided.

"Dad shouldn't have fired at me. I will not become someone's prey."

**Get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**You mother, get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**You fucker, get up, come on, get down with the sickness**

**Madness has now come over me**

Jack stumbled back into the school, his hair a bit mussed, but otherwise okay. "Danny, we need to talk."

"That we do, Dad," Danny agreed. "But I'll do the talking. First – no one, and I mean _no one_ is to hunt me. Second – with these powers, I've become a ghost hunter myself. No one is to help me or interfere unless I ask for them to. Third – stay out of my way, and you'll escape my wrath. Fourth and final – you challenge me, you pay." He looked at all three adults. "I will not be broken down again because of what you want to see in me, or what you think of me. I am who and what I am, and if you can't accept that, then just leave me alone."

"Will this…will this have any bearing on your academic performance, Daniel?" Lancer asked, absently rubbing the part of his wrist where the ectoplasm he'd been grabbed by had been over-tightened.

"Only if people keep bothering me. I need time to study and I need time to work. You want to help, you get out there and deal with the ghosts that keep attacking the city, the ghosts _I _have to deal with to keep you all safe."

Without another word, Danny turned on his heels, wrapping an arm sensually around Sam's waist as he, Sam and Tucker all headed for their first class.

Amidst the air of power exuded by the hybrid, the trio barely noticed Lancer telling them that they'd all be serving detention for being tardy.

Danny just smirked, his shimmering eyes glinting with the power within him.


	4. Authority Unchallenged

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom_ and all related characters and information are the property of Butch Hartman and Viacom International Inc. "Getting Away With Murder" is the property of Papa Roach and Geffen Records, a subsidiary of Universal Music Group.

* * *

The crowd mulling around in the courtyard during lunch parted as Danny walked out of the school, eyes flashing dangerously as a few of them sent vile looks his way, Sam right behind him, as she had been throughout the past week. As they sat down to eat their lunch, a scream rang through the tense air.

_Tucker_, thought Danny as he bolted back into the school, legs phazing out under him as he took to the air, a spectral trail flowing behind him. Supernatural senses honing in on the source of the scream, it didn't take long for Danny to find his friend. Rage filled him when he saw exactly why there had been screaming in the first place.

Dash stood over Tucker, the broken remnants of the smaller youth's PDA in his hand, a black spot welling up under the flowing blood that pulsed from the cut in Tucker's eyebrow, his glasses shattered on the floor under Dash's shoe.

"Now that Fenton's gone completely nuts, I might as well find myself a new punching bag, and since you're his friend, you're the perfect choice." Raising his fist to hit the youth again, Dash smiled at the sight of the techno-geek cringing in fear, desperately trying to shield himself from the oncoming hit.

It was a hit that never came.

"You should have heeded my warning, Dash," Danny said coldly, watching as the jock looked at his numb and glowing right hand, similar energy gathering around Danny's hand. "Tucker, get out of here. I have some tutoring to take care of," he instructed, cracking his knuckles as his fists tightened.

Gathering the shattered remains of his PDA, Tucker bolted out of the hallway, failing to see the emptiness that was filling his friend's eyes as he floated in mid-air.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to understand that I meant for you to stop _all_ of this," Danny said softly, watching in pleasure as Dash trembled. A bolt of emerald energy coursed from his hand, slamming Dash to the floor, leaving no damage or sign of impact other than the jock's prone position. "You manipulate others with violence. You hurt others in the desperate hope that it will fill whatever emptiness you have inside." Leaning over, he picked the jock up with both hands, pulling him close to his face. "Embrace your fear, Dash, and I will fill that emptiness with agony and pain and terror. I will return to you all that you have done to us, and I will let you feel the fear that you have bred." Hovering off of the floor once again, he took the quarterback airborne as well. "Do you feel that fear, Dash? Do you feel that sick sensation welling up in your gut, a feeling that makes you want to hide in a corner and cry?"

Dash nodded.

"Then now you know that you're _just like us_. You can feel fear. Did you ever think that, maybe, we had feelings too, that we hurt when you picked on us? Or did you think we liked what was done or that we accepted our fate with some sort of sadistic honor?" His green eyes began to swirl, a malevolence stirring in them that even Danny was unaware he possessed. "Do you really care to learn just what it's like to be one of the ones you pick on, one of those you beat because you see them as beneath you?"

Dash shook his head violently, whimpering.

"Too bad, Dash. It's too late for you to say no. You're one beating too late for me to just turn away. It's time you learned…"

- - - - -

Danny and Sam flew into his room, Tucker having been safely left at his house, Danny wanting to make sure that his friend made it home safe after the day's incident.

Flopping down onto his bed, Danny's eyes glazed over as Sam headed into the kitchen to grab something for them to eat.

Moments later, a slight touch on his shoulder snapped him back into the present, and he found Sam's worried amethyst eyes looking down at his. "You okay, Danny?"

Sitting up, he rested his forehead in his hand. "Yeah. I was just…lost in thought."

"About what?" Sam asked, though she was sure she knew the answer.

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**

**I need to calculate**

**What creates my own madness**

"I never wanted to be like them. I never wanted to invoke that kind of fear. I've become everything that I've ever hated and fought against. Both parts of me are saying that this isn't right. This 'true hybrid' I've become was never meant to be like this."

"But you put them in their place today. You showed them what it was like to be…"

Danny cut her off. "That's just the thing, Sam. People should get it on their own. I shouldn't have to get involved, and with what I did to Dash today…How will anyone ever look at me the same after that?"

She sat down next to him, looking forlornly at the sandwich she'd brought up for him. "Honestly, Danny, I don't know. I can understand and sympathize with you because I've seen you suffer at his hands ever since third grade, so the fact that you snapped like you did was really nothing more than you being unable to contain it anymore…especially since he chose Tucker as a replacement for you." She handed the sandwich over to Danny. "You know I don't like handling meat, so I hope you don't mind that there are only a couple pieces of salami on that."

Danny looked at the sandwich, seeing a bit of tomato and lettuce sticking out of the bread. Lifting the bread, he smiled. "At least you took it easy on the mayo. I'm not the biggest fan of that." He took a bite of the sandwich, chewing leisurely, failing to disguise the pain in his eyes.

Sam sighed at his expression. "I don't know what you can do, Danny, and I really wish I did. I don't like to see you hurting like this."

**I'm addicted to your punishment**

**And you're the master**

**And I am waiting for disaster**

Swallowing his food, he turned to her, eyes glowing. "Honestly, up until I crash and burn in whatever rage I land myself in, I don't have any idea how to stop this. I don't even know why I turned this way. I'm starting to act so much like Vlad that I'm making myself sick." Setting down the sandwich, he rested his head in his hands.

"I'm hearing Danny in that. What does Phantom say?"

Danny looked at her, slightly confused. "We're one in the same. Why would I…"

"You can fuse to the point that the transformation is a moot point and you become invincible against all attacks, but that doesn't change the fact that there are two of you in that brain of yours."

"It's not fair, you know," Danny replied, his head twitching slightly. He turned to look at Sam, eyes glowing with something more than just power, and he leaned over, nipping at her neck softly, trailing his gentle bites with soft kisses, making her shiver at his touch. His voice, deeper and echoing now, whispered, "I know where he's coming from, Sam, and I feel the same way. Something went wrong today, and despite the fact that our conjoining is complete, we still fall victim to our emotions on both sides of the spectrum."

"Then you have to find a way to contain your emotions. You're free of the limitations dealt to you by both of your forms, so now you can turn your attention to the matter at hand rather than continually running to save your own hide."

Phantom smiled, kissing her softly. "I see why we fell so hard for you. I don't know where we'd be without your level-headedness."

**I feel irrational**

**So confrontational**

**To tell the truth**

**I am getting away with murder**

"I just…the hatred towards Dash seemed to just override our judgment. It controlled us. It…became us." He kissed her again. "You are right, though. We do need to find a way to get a handle on our feelings. I…I just don't know how. Feelings, emotions, stuff like this is foreign to ghosts, and Danny…humans allow them. They are part of what makes humans…themselves."

Sam leaned over, trailing her own set of kisses along his neckline, slowly winding her way to his lips. "Why don't you sleep on it?" she suggested as she pulled away. "You've been through a lot today, and tomorrow's Saturday, so we can figure out what to do after you've had some rest."

Phantom twitched slightly, his voice softening out. "Night, Sam. Love you."

Sam smiled as she walked out the door, casting a final look his way. "Love you, too, Danny."

**It is impossible**

**To ever tell the truth**

**But the reality is**

**I'm getting away with murder**

The sound of a bird outside of his window drew him out of the state of semi-consciousness he'd been lying in for the last few minutes, and he opened his eyes, only to shut them as the morning sun flooded his vision. Sending out a whip of ectoplasm, he snapped the curtains shut, falling back against his bed, letting his sun-blinded vision refocus.

"Good to see you finally awake, little brother. It's almost ten," Jazz said as she walked into Danny's room.

Danny's nose caught the scent of food and he looked at his sister, finding her with a plate of lightly-syruped waffle in one hand, a napkin and utensils in the other, and he sat up, holding his hands out like a little kid, motioning for his food.

Jazz couldn't help the smile that broke out onto her face at her brother's actions, so like the Danny she'd grown up with rather than the half-ghost she'd known as of late. "You feeling better today?" she asked as she gave him his breakfast.

"Hmmm?" Danny asked through a mouthful of waffle.

**Getting away…  
Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

"Don't think I didn't hear about what happened yesterday at school. And Mom and Dad are still a little unsettled about what happened Monday. I just wanted to see if you were doing any better today."

Danny nodded softly as he swallowed his food. "I think so. I wanted to say that what happened yesterday was just pent-up aggression being let go, but I can't afford to let that happen again. I'm…too powerful for that to be a normal thing in my life. I can't keep lashing out like this."

"Well, part of that problem is fixed already. Dad shut the Portal down."

Danny dropped his fork, the metal utensil clinking loudly against the plate. "Permanently?"

"As far as I can tell, no," she answered. "Mom and Dad have spent the last few nights working on modifications for it. They've been rewiring everything so that the only way that anything goes in or out is with your okay, and they're giving you complete access and control over the Portal from now on." Jazz rested a hand on her brother's shoulder as he resumed eating. "Mom figured that part of the reason you've been so stressed lately is all the ghost hunting you've had to handle, so they've tried to do what they could to make sure that you're the only one who can access that realm."

"I doubt…" Stopping, he swallowed the last of his food. "I doubt that will fix the problem. There's at least one other functioning Portal out there, not to mention the occasional natural portals that appear all over the place." He finished his breakfast. "Actually, could you get Mom and Dad up here? I need to talk with them."

**I drink my drink**

**And I don't even want to**

**I think my thoughts**

**When I don't even need to**

As Jazz stepped out of the room, Danny called out, "Phantom, what are we supposed to do about this? We weren't supposed to end up like this."

_I realized that, Danny. I just didn't expect your emotions to be so overwhelming…I don't like where this is taking us, either._

**I never look back**

'**Cause I don't want to**

**And I don't need to**

**Because I'm getting away with murder**

_You realize that we can't keep dwelling on the past, though? All that will do is keep us focused on what we did wrong rather than on what we can do right from here on out. On the upside, Dad shut down the Portal, and given time, we can probably disable Vlad's. If we just lay low and take it easy, things will return to normal._

"You call what we do 'normal'?"

_In its own way, it is._

"And besides that, how will anyone be able to forgive me…us…for what we did in just one day? It's not like some random thunderstorm that just blows over."

**I feel irrational**

**So confrontational**

**To tell the truth**

**I am getting away with murder**

Jack and Maddie walked into the room then, a look of slight apprehension on Jack's face as this was the first time he'd been around his son since the encounter on Monday, and Danny noticed it almost immediately.

"Dad, don't worry, I'm not going to go off again. I just…need to talk with you and Mom."

"Go ahead, son. I…" Jack stopped himself, worried that he might irk his son.

Danny sighed. "I don't want you two to be mad at me for hiding this from you for so long. I didn't know how you'd take it when you found out what I'd become, let alone finding out that I'm actually the second of my kind."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "There's another like you?"

"Sort of. He still has to transform between human and ghost forms, but he's got all the power I do and then some."

"Who?" Jack piped up.

"Who's the only other person you know of that was ever exposed to high doses of ectoplasm in all the years you've been involved in ghost hunting and ecto-research?"

Both parents fell silent, but Maddie soon came up with the answer. "You're telling us that Vlad Masters is half-ghost?"

**It is impossible**

**To ever tell the truth**

**But the reality is**

**I'm getting away with murder**

"The accident in college made him like you?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, he's not the exact way I am, but yes," Danny affirmed. "He was the one who overshadowed Dad at the reunion. He was the one responsible for all the ghosts that attacked us during the convention weekend, both here at home and in the woods."

Jack blinked. "I don't believe this. Vladdie would have told us about this."

Danny shook his head. "He wouldn't. He uses his powers to guarantee that he gets what he wants. He's been trying to kill you for the longest time, Dad, and it's all in an effort to get Mom to marry him. He blames you for taking Mom away from him and making him half-ghost." He hung his head. "That's the real reason that I wanted to talk to you. I've only just begun to see how much like Vlad I've become in the last few days."

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away with murder**

"I don't know what's come over me, but I know that it has to stop. I won't give up what I've become, but I need time to sort out what I'm going through to make sure that I don't explode again. I need you to help me, to give me guidance. I don't want to turn out just as bitter and manipulative as Vlad did because of my powers."

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**

**I need to calculate**

**What creates my own madness**

Sam and Jazz walked in, both wearing looks of concern, and Sam was at his side instantly, her arms wrapped around him as his body began to shake, the first tears spilling from his eyes. "It's alright, Danny," she soothed. "We're here for you."

His voice deepened slightly, and the muttered sentence that escaped his lips near to crushed the hearts of everyone present.

"I don't want to go on like this, but I can't forgive myself for what I've started to become and what I've done."

**And I'm addicted to your punishment**

**And you're the master**

**And I am craving this disaster**

"Danny, we…" Maddie started, but found herself at a loss for words. She'd never had to deal with a situation even close to this one, and she could see, in her son's constantly fluctuating eyes, that his whole world was starting to collapse around him, and there were fewer and fewer handholds for him to find on the way down.

"I don't want to be like this. I don't want people to fear me. I just wanted to stop seeing others hurt when I could do something about it. I wanted to stop the pain that Dash caused, but I never meant to take it so far…"

The tears came, unbidden, as Danny broke down completely into the tender, loving embrace of his girlfriend. "I don't wanna be what I've become."

**I feel irrational**

**So confrontational**

**To tell the truth**

**I am getting away with murder**

Sam slid over on the bed, allowing Maddie room to sit down next to her son, stroking his back gently as she had done in his early childhood when he'd awake, screaming and crying, from a nightmare. Never in all the years that he'd told her that he'd hurt someone in his dreams did she ever believe that his fear would become the reality it was now. "Danny, don't worry, sweetie. We're all here for you, and we'll do whatever we need to so we can help you. I promise."

A small smile broke onto his face, and, amidst his tears, he managed a weak "Thank you" before peeling himself away from Sam to hold his mother. His mind, consumed by the waves of guilt and pain, regressed to his earlier years, and once more seeking the childhood solace, he curled onto his mother's lap, holding onto her for dear life, holding onto something he knew was real, struggling to keep himself from losing what little he had that kept him from being driven insane.

**It is impossible**

**To ever tell the truth**

**But the reality is**

**I'm getting away with murder**

Slowly, his sobs slowed down, his tear-stained eyes cast over the four people that were huddled around him, and he smiled, crystalline jade orbs shimmering with a light that none had ever seen before.

"I know what I have to do."

They smiled back, hoping that their support would be enough to get Danny through this trying time.

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

**Getting away…**

Jazz stepped into Danny's room, again hearing the familiar clicking of his computer's keyboard and the whirring of his printer. "Danny…" she started.

Turning to look at her, he nodded to her, indicated that he wanted her to come in and talk.

"You've been at this for nearly sixteen hours, and between you and your printer, I don't know which of you is more burnt out."

Danny sighed as he clicked the command button to print the newest document. "I need to do this, Jazz. I need to get these letters out, and besides, there're only twenty of them. The only reason I've been at it so long is because I've had to re-type a few to get them to sound right." He let his fingers dance over the keyboard. "I just don't know what to put in this last one."

"Who's this one for? And why letters, of all things?"

"They're personal apologies to those that have been affected by me in some way or another, and the one I'm working on now is for Dash. I…I don't know how to apologize for what I did to him. In a way, there's no chance I'll ever be able to hope for forgiveness for what happened."

"Who are the others for?"

"You, Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, a few of the kids at school and some of the teachers that were a little more than concerned Friday afternoon." Reaching over to the pile of envelopes on his bed, he dug one out from the bottom of the pile, handing it to his sister.

She took the small white package, seeing her name neatly printed on the front. Flipping it over, she stuck her finger under the flap, moving to break the tape that Danny had sealed it with.

"Don't open it," Danny asked, laying his hand over his sister's. "One thing that I'm comfortable with since our joining is that I feel other's emotions and can sense their thoughts to some degree. I know that you're concerned, but please don't open it until Monday. There's nothing you have to worry about, sis. I'm not going to do anything rash."

Jazz smiled lightly as she hugged her brother. "I can't say I won't worry, but I'll try not to worry as much."

**I feel irrational**

**So confrontational**

**To tell the truth**

**I am getting away with murder**

_Do you think any of them will listen to what you've written? After Friday, they may not believe you._

"What they do with this knowledge isn't my concern, Phantom. The only thing I want to get out of this is the fact that people know this from my side of the story. I want them to see what happened because of the accident, to understand what my life is like. Heck, even the mayor is getting one."

_He wasn't attacked by you. Why apologize to him? And what's with the apology to Sam?_

"The mayor still thinks I was the one responsible for the attack, which is why I ran the security tapes of City Hall that night through a scanner. He'll see what was really going on and why I said he was under control then. And as for Sam…I've spent all this time acting like a rabid Paulina chaser to hide the truth from her. I didn't think she could love me when there was a second me she'd have to accept. It was almost like having multiple personality disorder, and I wasn't going to willingly put her through the ordeal of dating someone who spent his nights hunting ghosts and risking his life."

_There's only one bad thing…_

"Yeah?"

_If the world still can't live with you, accept you for what you are, and those you know turn on you, there's no way for them to claim their vengeance. We'll forever be outcast if this backfires on us since they won't be able to find a way for us to suffer for our crimes._

"So, in other words…"

**It is impossible**

**To ever tell the truth**

**But the reality is**

**I'm getting away with murder**


End file.
